Taking on High School
by rhdramaqueen88
Summary: The clique gurls are now officially at York Liberty High School, or YLHS for short. Well, almost all of them. except for massie. she goes to alpha acadamy. so what are the girls gonna do without her? you'll see, in clique: taking on high school.
1. Byeee Massie, Hello Cashlin

_**Well.. the clique doesnt belong to me, they belong to lisi harrison, as does everything else in this story except for cashlin and other ppl u havent seen in her booksss. well thx for readin, and enjoyyy. **_

Clique: Taking on High School

Chapter One: Byeee Massie, Hello Cashlin

"Massie. You're our best friend. You can't leave us!" Claire exclaimed sadly. She was sitting in Massie's room, along with the other Pretty Committee members; Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen.

"Kuh-laire. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. _Hello_. It's Alpha Acadamy we're talking about here. Of course I can leave you guys. And don't think I didn't find a replacement." Massie clapped her hands twice, and a girl walked into the room.

She was the perfect height, with wavy blond hair coming down to her boobs, dark blue eyes, and a smirk on her lips. "Hey. I'm Cashlin." The girl said. Dylan, Kristen, Claire, Alicia, and Massie quickly whipped out their cells and started texting each other.

**Massie:** So ladies? what do u think??

**Alicia: **EhmaNO! first of all, CASHLIN??? wht kind of a name is tht?

**Massie: **uh leesh is cashlin ME???

**Alicia: **uh, no??

**Massie: **then why are you so jelous of her?

**Claire: **Massie, whos guna be the new alpha??

**Massie: **uhm... welllll... leesh didn't work out, so shes nawt the alpha. kristen, ur moms too much of a control freak. dylan, loose a few pounds and THEN come talk to me. so tht leaves kuh-laire and cashlin. well kuh-laire. i havent been in ur room in a while. is it a mess?

**Claire: **Sooper clean, why???

**Massie:** the results are in. ALPHA=KUH-LAIRE. BETA #1=CASHLIN. BETA #2=LEESH. BETA #3=DYLAN. ST=KRISTEN.

**Kristen: **What's the ST?

**Massie: **oh riteee. forgot to tell ya. okay, so lets say kuh-laire does somethin rlly bad and pretty much screws the whole pc. the secret teller, or st, reports it to me, and then i can switch alpha status so when i return i can rejoin pc and it will still be in. got it? good. now cell's away gurlies. we have a guest.

Alicia, Claire, Massie, Kristen, and Dylan all put away their cell phones. "So sorry. I'm gonna go get the beverages." Massie left the room, leaving the new PC together. "Okay, so I'm Claire, but everyone calls me Kuh-laire. I'm the alpha of the PC. Cashlin, you're my first beta. The girl with the dark black hair and the C-cups is Alicia, my second beta." Alicia blushed.

"The girl with the dark red hair and kinda plump tummy is Dylan, my third beta." Dylan burped.

"The only girl left is Kristen. She's our Secret Teller. So don't screw up in front of her!" Suddenly, Massie walked back in.

"Nicely done Kuh-laire." She said. "Where are the drinks? I'm thiiiiiirsty." Dylan burped again.

"Oh, I only said that to see if the alpha could take control of the situation." Massie rolled her eyes. "So, Cashlin, tell us some more about yourself." Claire asked Cashlin.

"Well... I'm 14, just like you guys. I go to York Liberty High School, just like you guys. I _luvvvv _shopping. So, that's about it." Cashlin told her new clique.

"Okay, Cashlin, a few things you need to know about the PC. First, we _luvv_ gossip and gossip points. Gossip points are rewarded to you when you have good gossip. Uhm, second, we stay by each other's sides no matter what happens. This rule exsists because in 8th grade, the PC broke up into the Soul-M8's, and I had to pick sides, Massie And Crew or Soul-M8's, and it was hard." Claire informed Cashlin.

"Boys?" Alicia said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh! Right. Okay, so at YLHS, there will be boys. And we all have dibs on those boys. I'm dating a guy named Cam. Leesh is dating a guy named Josh. Dylan is dating a guy named Derrick, and Kristen is dating a guy named Dempsey. Kay? But don't worry, there are _plenty_ of other guys around. Like Chris Plovert, and... uhm... Chris Abeley. Right ladies?" Claire said.

"Right!" The PC responded.

"So, let's go meet up with the boys!" Claire squealed, leading the PC out of the room.

Massie stayed behind. "Massie, you coming?" Claire asked, poking her head through the door way. "Nope. I'm not in the PC anymore. Later Kuh-laire." Massie said, shutting the door as Claire walked to the Range Rover.

"Ehmagawd, too excited!" Alicia squealed, sipping her Starbucks frappucino inside Massie's Range Rover. "About what?" Cashlin asked. Alicia rolled her eyes. "We're meeting up with the boys at Pinkberry!" Claire explained. While the other girls were talking, Alicia whiped out her cell.

**Alicia: **kuh-laire is being wayy tooo nice for alpha status. give me a second chance! i was only havin such a hard time cuz i was competin against u :)

**Massie: **well, idk leesh. like, u are who i would have said, but u rllyyy screwed up bad.

**Alicia: **let me remind you of the time when kuh-laire first came to westchester. would you have made her alpha then?

**Massie: **no. but i have to say she has improved. but shes wayy to obsessed with gummies. and cam.

**Alicia: **yeah. cam is a total loser. and josh is way hawter. he's the alpha male. i should be the alpha female. and if you won't let me, i will just tell them that you did.

**Massie: **nicely done leesh.

Suddenly, Alicia's phone started ringing.

_Pick up, or you'll be an LBR! Pick up, or you'll be an LBR!_

Alicia quickly picked up her phone. "Hello?" She responded.

"Put me on speaker." Massie's voice rung through Alicia's ear.

"You're on speaker." Alicia informed Massie as she hit the speaker button on her iPhone.

"Ladies. We have a status update. Kuh-laire and Leesh will be switching places. So, Leesh is your new alpha. And Kuh-laire is Beta #2. Late." The phone went blank. Alicia smirked at her new beta's. Now that she didn't have any real competition, it was her time to shine. "So, Cashlin, what sounds better to you, Plovert, or Hurley?"

As the girls arrived at Pinkberry, Alicia in the lead, they stopped right outside the exit. "Alright. Our song is 'Fergalicious' by Fergie. Cashlin, we walk to the beat of that song. Ah five, six, seh-vun, eight."

Alicia walked in, and quickly whispered to the PC, "GIGGLE!" and they all started laughing. Alicia spotted her crush, Josh, and flirt-giggled at him.

As they arrived at their table, the girls sat down next to their crushes. All of the guys saw their crushes, and started talking to them, but then they saw Cashlin.

"Whoa." Cam said, staring at Cashlin.

"Cam? Did you even hear what I just said?" Claire said, hate-glaring at Cashlin.

"Josh! You were just telling me the latest gossip!" Alicia whined as Josh stared at Cashlin.

"Everyone, Cashlin. Cashlin, everyone." Alicia said coldly. Cashlin flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Heyy! I'm Cashlin. I go to YLHS and I'm 14. Just like you guys! I _luvv_ soccer and animals. I volunteer at the local animal shelter." She informed the guys.

"Ehmagawd! You never said you volunteered at animal shelters! Me too! I have a cat named Beckham!" Kristen said, giggling.

"I have a cat named Hamm!" Cashlin giggled back.

"Like Mia Hamm?" Dempsey said.

"Yeah!" Cashlin squealed. Kristen cleared her throat at Alicia.

"Right! Cashlin, I couldn't decide who would be better for you, so I got you two dates; Chris Plovert, and Kemp Hurley. Enjoy." Alicia said, smirking.

The boys were both drooling at Cashlin. Cashlin pulled out her cell.

**Cashlin:** massie! ehmagawd! you said i could have whoever i wanted! not just plovert and hurley, the two grossest guys ever!

**Massie: **be patient cashlin. are they all drooling at you?

**Cashlin: **yeah

**Massie: **well then you're not just limited to chris and kemp! you can have whoever you want!

**Cashlin: **hmm. well, i cant decide. alicia's guy, or kristen's?

**Massie: **ohh. that's a toughie. well, i had a bigg crush on kristens guy. that's dempsey. he'll only like u if u volunteer and/or play soccer. and alicia's guy, josh, well, he's pretty much off limits, but if you want to give him a try, he luvvs gossip and hawties.

Cashlin slipped her phone back into her purse, and slid her chair closer to her new crush.

"Hey." She said, taking a spoon and eating a bite of his fro-yo.

"H-h-hey." Josh stammered.

"So, you're Josh, right?" Cashlin asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Uhm... yeah." Josh said. Alicia cleared her throat, but Josh didn't even hear it. Suddenly, someone walked over to the table.

"Heyy ladies! Kemp and Plovert said that everyone was gonna be here, and they invited me." Olivia said, plopping down on Kemp's lap.

"Hey, Livvy and Kemp, wanna run down to Abercrombie and Fitch?" Chris asked Olivia and Kemp. "Kay. Late guys!" Olivia said, grabbing Chris and Kemp's hands and walking out of Pinkberry.

"Wanna go to Sharper Image?" Cam said to Claire, not transfixed by Cashlin anymore. "I've been waiting for you to ask that! Let's run!" Cam and Claire left the table.

"Hey, there's a new slushie flavor down at the food court." Dylan said, smiling at Derrick. "Yes!" He said, grabbing her hand and running off.

"Dempsey, guess what?" Kristen asked. "What?" Dempsey asked. "They've just brought in some newborn puppies at the animal shelter!" She exclaimed, and without waiting for a reply, dashed off, Dempsey on her tail. Now, only Alicia, Cashlin, and Josh remained at the table.

"So, Josh, wanna run down to Ralph Lauren?" Alicia and Cashlin asked at the same time. Then, they both glared at each other. "Uh... uh...." Josh stuttered. "Pick, Josh." Alicia said, giving him her best 'I'm sexy and you want me' stare. Cashlin flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I pick..."


	2. Alpha Island

Clique: Taking on High School

Chapter 2: Alpha Island

"Wow. This place is amazing." Massie said, stepping off of her plane. She was officially at Alpha Island.

Massie was super excited to be here, but there was a small thought nagging at the back of her mind like a mosquito on a hot summer day: _I don't belong here._ This school was for dancers, singers, intrumentalists, writers, or inventors. Massie wasn't any of those! But surely they would find a talent for her once they met her. Right?

Massie looked up at the sky, wishing that God would help her in her quest. It was a beautiful day outside. Massie smiled at the clouds, and was suddenly sure that she fit in here. She was an alpha, and so was everyone and everything else here. It was a perfect match.

After enjoying the good weather for a while, Massie realized that she had been standing here in the same spot for a while. So, pretending that she had dropped something, she stood up and walked down the plane's stairwell, telling herself not to look too eager. Play it cool Massie, play it cool.

She had been texting Skye Hamilton, a sophomore here, about what to wear. Finally, they had decided on what Skye herself had worn her first day here: a mint, jersey-knit dance skirt, and ballet flats. As Massie arrived at the bottom of the stairwell, she stepped onto a gold carpet.

A glass tower rose in the distance, and green tress waved in the breeze. Massie brushed her bangs behind her ears and blinked. Where were her adoring fans? Or at least a welcoming committee? Where was _everyone?_ Massie hated being alone, especially since her PC girls had once ditched her. The silence made Massie feel lost, like she had no idea where she was.

Massie pulled her new aPod out of her purse, wondering if it knew what to do next. "Follow the gold carpet." A honeyed Australian voice told her. There, right on the screen of Massie's aPod, was Shira Brazille's face, the person who made Alpha Acadamy. Massie reluctantly followed the carpet, feeling like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, only she never wanted to go home.

Massie looked up, and grinned at the rainbow she saw. If she had to leave her friends and family, she was glad she was leaving them for this. Suddenly, Massie heard a noise.

"TOOOTTT TOOOOTTT!" Massie quickly spun around, and saw a train. But it wasn't any ordinary train. It was a translucent train, and it looked like someone had just taken a huge bubble machine and made the train. It spun across the sand and stopped by Massie's feet.

Massie stepped inside quickly, feeling more glam then she had ever felt in her life. She sat down onto an egg-shaped Lucite chair. Another chair just like the one she had sat in faced her; only it was empty. Massie started thinking about who might join her in the other chair. Orlando Bloom? Brad Pitt? Or a female? Oprah?

Massie opened her purse and pulled out a mirror, quickly reglossing with her favorite lip gloss, Glossip Girl's Cookies & Cream. She licked the sugary sweetness. _Yum._ Massie decided that if one person in the whole entire world could accompany her on this journey, she would pick Landon, her new crush. Or Bean, her cute little pug.

A silver wheel next to the chair turned like a mini Ferris wheel, complete with mini snacks; tiny bags of veggie chips, bite-size brownies, and those mini candy bars kids get on Halloween. Massie grabbed a bag of veggie chips and happily munched on one. All this excitement was making her hungry. Massie grabbed a tray of mini beakers filled with colored water, took a purple one, and chugged the whole thing down. It was delicious.

Suddenly, an a-shaped map appeared in front of Massie. A blinking gold arrow appeared on the map, with the words _Massie Block is here. _Suddenly, the train lurched forward. Massie was moving!

"Welcome to Alpha Acadamy, Massie." Shire Brazille herself, dresssed in a single-shouldered blue Grecian dress and dark round sunglasses, suddenly appeared in the other chair. Massie tried to act like she wasn't completely surprised and excited by reglossing. "Hi Shira." Massie said casually, reaching out her hand to shake Shira's. But Massie's hand went right through Shira, and she fell to the floor.

"You cannot interfere with this hologram." A stern British accent informed Massie. "Nothing is ever what it seems, is it Ms. Block?" Shira's hologram said, laughing. Massie brushed a lock of hair out of her mouth, glaring at Shira.

"My campus is inspired by the Acropolis." Shira informed Massie as they sped through a jungle of palm trees. As Massie stared at them, they turned to apple trees. "What is this place?" Massie said, gaping at the super-futuristic architecture springing up around her like the pages of a pop-up book.

"Behold the Pavilion." Shira said as they passed a rectangle shaped building with white steel wings stretching out from its center, like a bird starting to fly. "It has bris soleil - sunshades that open and close depending on the amount of sunlight." Shira explained. As if on cue, the building's wings began to flap, creating shade.

"Eh. Ma. Gawd." Massie wished she had her iPhone, so she could snap a pic of the beautiful landscape around her. "The Pavilion is the central gathering place. Inside are the health food court, shops, lounges, the spa, and a salon. You won't need money to buy anything. Just good grades, which have a monetary value and will be immediately deposited in your personal account. You can access it through you aPod. You can eat for a week off an A. But an F will leave you skinnier than salmonella. It's just like life, m'dear. You fail, you starve." Massie gulped. "You'll notice that all the structures here are curved." Massie nodded as they passed the Zen Center (a giant building shaped like a cross-legged Buddha), the harp-shaped music hall, and the ark-shaped zoo full of endangered animals.

"There are no angles at Alphas - in the architecture anyway." Shira threw her head back and laughed. Massie laughed too, like this was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

The train looped into the ultramodern Tokyo Times Square-esque area, located to the north of the Pavilion. _Welcome Massie!_ flashed across each electronic billboard. Then, the billboard changed to pictures of Massie.

Massie with each and everyone of her friends.

Massie at the fashion show with Landon and her faux-friends.

Massie giggling on a date with Derrington.

Massie at Landon's Mom's shop, Bark Jacobs.

Massie wondered if the other girls that were in their own bubble-trains were seeing this, or their own special vid's.

Shira's hologram pointed out the window to a vertical farm, with each floor housing a different crop, from super fruits like açaí berries to staples like green beans or those über cute grape tomatoes. "Alphas is one hundred percent green. Solar panels power the island, and every building is smart and energy efficient." As the bubble train rounded another corner, rows of empty snow globe-shaped domes emerged.

The train pulled closer, and Massie realized that there were no defining house numbers or street names to identify the houses, just the glittery autographs of the alpha females the houses were named for radiating off the glass. Massie grinned. Where else would Kelly Clarkston, Angelina Jolie, and Oprah be neighbors? "Welcome to your new home." Shira's image began to disappear. "It may look glam on the outside, but trust me; once you get inside, it's quite different." The doors of the train opened with a _boop_, and Massie was released to her new home.


	3. Out With the Old, in With the New

Clique: Taking on High School

Chapter Three: Out With the Old, in With the New

"Josh, you've been standing here for five minutes!" Cashlincomplained. "Just pick who you wanna go shopping with!" Alicia snapped. Josh should've picked her right away. "Well... er...." Suddenly, Josh ran. He jumped straight over Dylan's chair and ran, out of the mall, all the way to the parking lot. Panting, he sat down on a bench. As he pushed his hair out of his eyes, a figure approached and sat next to Josh.

"Derrick? Shouldn't you be with Dylan?" Josh asked Derrick as he shifted towards him. "Dude, I think everyone in the _mall_ was curious why a random person just ran outside as fast as he could." Derrick said. "Oh... well... can we have some dude on dude talk?" Josh asked Derrick. "Sure." Derrick said, looking concerned. Josh _never _asked for advice. "Listen, Leesh and that new girl Cashlin both want me. What now?" Josh asked, staring down at the ground.

"Well, think. The question is not 'Who do I like better', it's 'Do I still like Leesh'. Let's just pretend that you never met Cashlin. Would you break up with Alicia?" Derrick asked Josh. "Well... don't tell her I said this... but... she's been getting on my nerves lately. Like, she'll act like she _owns _me, and that she decides what I can and can't do." Josh said to Derrick. "Ahh. She's obviously got Massieitis." Derrick said knowingly. "Huh?" Josh asked, his brows furrowing together.

"Is anything happening to Massie where she has to leave the girls for a while?" Derrick fired a question back at Josh. "Well, Leesh told me that she's moving to a new school for a bit." Josh whispered. "Exactly. So, Leesh was obviously made the leader." Derrick said. "Oh. I remember when Leesh got really mad at Massie for being too clingy. But now I bet Leesh knows why. Leesh needs to feel what Massie felt when the girls dumped her." Josh was talking more to himself than to Derrick. "Err... I think you have this all figured out... I'll be going... er... bye." Derrick said awkwardly, walking back to Dylan at the food court.

Josh whipped out his cell.

**Josh**: Leesh, can I have Cashlin's number?

**Alicia**: why? so u can dump me??? :0

**Josh**: nooo the opposite :)

**Alicia**: hehe okay... 718.425.4095

**Josh: **hey cash, sorry i ran, didnt wanna make alicia madd:) i wanna go out with you sometime... i mean, if thts okay w/ u?

**Cashlin: **i knew you'd come to your senses... can i break the news to alicia?

**Josh: **of course :) i have to gooo. ttyll, kk? byee.

**Cashlin: **hey leesh? looks like you wont have a date with ur 'bf' anytime soon... **FWD: Josh: **hey cash, sorry i ran, didnt wanna make alicia madd:) i wanna go out with you sometime... i mean, if thts okay w/ u ?

**Alicia: **liar! you are lying you stupid cow!

**Cashlin: **or am i? talk to him yourself. btw -- great comeback.

**Alicia: **josh!!!!!!! is this true??? **FWD: FWD: Josh: **hey cash, sorry i ran, didnt wanna make alicia madd:) i wanna go out with you sometime... i mean, if thts okay w/ u?

**Josh: **er....

**Alicia: **josh. we're through. thx... for BEING A JERK.

As Alicia walked into the Shooting Stars Talent Agency building, she was nervous. What if one of the PC members saw her? Covering her face with her hand, she pulled open the heavy metal doors. Inside, Alicia squinted, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the building. A giant theater marquis with the words **Shooting Stars Talent** hung over the curved receptionist desk positioned against the far wall. A flock of guys were sitting in vintage theater seats bolted to the exposed-brick floor. Alicia looked up. Metal pipes snaked across the ceiling several stories above her.

Suddenly, a fiftysomething woman with jet-black, Dita von Teese-styled, finger-waved hair, and perfectly applied red lipstick swooshed through the red velvet curtain hanging at the far corner of the waiting area. "Hello. You must be Alicia. Hello. I'm Peace, but you can call me P. You're in 9th grade at YLHS, correct? My niece, Layne, goes there." 'P' said, walking over to Alicia and grabbing her hand. Alicia shook it firmly. "Yes, I am Alicia. So, are the guys ready?" Alicia asked, glancing at the guys on the theater seats again. "Yeah. Just follow me."

Alicia followed P through the curtains, leading them into an enormous warehouse that had been transformed to look like an old theater. Rows of purple velvet seats faced a sprawling stage framed by heavy tasseled curtains. Overhead, in the box seats and balcony area, agency employees paced in front of their desks, pressing Bluetooths into their ears and typing furiously on slim silver MacBooks. Alicia grinned, thinking of Massie. Peace and Alicia sat down in the front row of velvet seats, and Peace handed Alicia a notebook with **Shooting Stars Talent **written on top. "For notes." Peace explained. Alicia nodded, like she knew the whole time.

Peace gave a sharp nod to the balcony, and the theater darkened. A platinum spotlight hit the stage as a 14 year old guy walked on the stage. He had short, blond hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful, brace-free smile. "Hey. I'm Luke." The guy said, dimpling. Alicia grinned. She liked him already. "So, what do you think? Do we need to continue?" Peace grinned. "Is there anyone better than him?" Alicia asked, finger-waving her hair as she smiled back at him. "Well... I knew you would want to get this done with as quickly as possible...." Peace said, winking at Alicia. "I'll take him." Alicia said immediately, walking on the stage as the lights got bright again.

"Hey. I'm Alicia. Three rules: You must be able to improvise, you must be able to act like a real boyfriend, and you must go to YLHS. Oh, and no bathroom breaks if it's in the middle of a conversation with my friends or anyone important." Alicia said, glaring at him. "Agreed?" She said, challenging him to say 'no'. "Y... y... yeah." Luke stammered. "Great. Let's go!" Alicia said, grabbing his hand. "Time to meet my friends."

"Everyone, Luke. Luke, the members of the Pretty Committee." Alicia introduced her friends to her 'boyfriend' as she walked inside of her room. "Claire, Dylan, Kristen, and... Cashlin." Alicia said, rolling her eyes at Cashlin. "Hey." Luke dimpled, putting his hands in his pocket. "So...." Claire said, trying to break the awkward tension between Cashlin and Alicia. "How did you guys meet?" Cashlin said, sitting down on Alicia's plush chair. "Well... uh... I'll let Luke tell the story." Alicia said, turning to look at Luke. "Well... I'm new to Westchester, so I got a job at Ralph Lauren to get to meet people. Then, Alicia walked in there, and I was like 'Whoa, who is that cutie?'. So, I walked over to her and introduced myself, and we got to talking...." Luke trailed off, grinning at Alicia.

"How... cute." Cashlin said, smirking at Alicia. "Well... I better get going. I have soccer at 5." Luke said, heading toward the door. "I'll walk you out!" Alicia practically shouted, racing out her bedroom door after Luke. She stopped him at the doorway. "Luke... how did you know I love the store Ralph Lauren?" Alicia asked him, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Because... I... um... Googled you." Luke blushed. Alicia bit her lip, hiding her smile. "Really? How sweet! And that story you made up... pure genius! Well... anyways... what I wanted to say was, thanks for doing this. I appreciate it." Luke and Alicia stood there for a second, electricity zapping between them. Then, Luke broke the stare. "I... better get going. I'll talk to you later Leesh." He said, closing the door behind him.

"Wow," Alicia breathed.


	4. Meet the Hillary Clinton's!

Clique: Taking on High School

Chapter Four: Meet the Hillary Clinton's!

Massie looked up, excited and nervous at the same time. Her house 'address' was Hillary Clinton. Was this good or bad? Massie had no idea. Opening the door, Massie walked inside the house. She was about to speak, but the words trailed out of her mouth, making a "Eeeeaaaaaoooo," sound.

The house was divided into three floors, connected by a sweeping glass staircase that ran along the side of the circular walls. Massie raced through, squealing for joy with each new discovery. The smart kitchen with a giant touch screen full of snack options, the home theater complete with stage and lighting boards, the Vichy shower bathroom, the study lounge with massage chairs, the walk-in uniform closet filled with an array of metallic-colored separates, the lap pool!

Finally, Massie managed to say "Hello?" in a quiet voice. Next, Massie headed up a seemingly floating glass staircase anchored by transparent glass to the bedroom upstairs. The space was wide open and loftlike, with a giant dome skylight that filled the room with light. Five canopied beds were arranged in a horseshoe, each dressed up in a fluffy white comforter. Massie flipped her hair over her shoulder, grinning. Five beds meant five girls. She wouldn't be alone forever.

Suddenly, Massie heard a voice. "One does not discover new lands without consenting to lose sight of the shore for a very long time." The voice said. "Hello? Who said that?" Massie said, whipping around. "André Gide. I was quoting him." A tall woman walked into the room. She had long, red hair tied into a pony tail that trailed down her back, and purple lipstick and nails. "Hello. I'm Astrid." The woman said. "Uhm, hi?" Massie said, glaring at the girl. "You're not a hologram, are you?" Massie asked Astrid. "Of course not. I'm the house muse. I will provide inspiration guidance to you and-," The woman stopped short as someone else walked into the room.

"Well hello there Hillary!" Astrid said, greeting Hillary with a hug. Massie glared at Astrid, boring a hole through her head. "Massie, meet Hillary, dancer extraordinaire!" Astrid exclaimed. "Hi, I'm Hillary, like Hilary Duff. I love cheerleading. I came to this school for dancing because dancing reminds me of cheerleading!" Hillary said, a fake smile plastered on her face like a cheerleader. Hillary had wavy blond hair that was in pigtails, except for her bangs, which lay on her forehead. Her eyes were blue, and she had green eyeshadow smeared across her eye lids. Hillary leaped across the room. "Uhm, hi, I'm Massie. Extraordinaire, period." Massie said, smirking. "Lots of people want to ride with you in the limo, but what you want is someone who will take the bus with you when the limo breaks down. Oprah Winfrey." Astrid said, smiling like the quote was a joke.

Massie and Hillary glanced at each other, and Massie had to bite her lip to keep herself from bursting out laughing. "How about some nice brunch while we wait for the others?" The muse offered, heading to the stairs before they could answer. "What's the story with the fortune teller?" Massie whispered, rolling her eyes. "Singer. Damaged her vocal chords for life. Turned psychology major. She couldn't live her own dream, so now she's dedicated to helping other people find theirs. She's like a Hallmark movie." Hillary said. "How did you know that?" Massie said, scootching away from Hillary.

"I scanned her." Hillary wiggled her aPod. She pressed a button labeled **Alpha ID** and a series of stats scrolled over the LCD display. "Point and click at anyone on campus and it gives you their profile." She explained. "Really?" Massie fished around in her purse for her aPod, her new best friend. "Really." Astrid called from downstairs. "You can try it out on Leona. I hear her coming up the walk right now." She said. "Oh, and she has exceptional hearing." Hillary remembered. "It's been documented in science journals." She explained.

Before Massie could figure out how to activate her new Alpha ID, the girl appeared at the top of the stairs. Massie's jaw dropped. "You're the Leona Astrid was talking about? _The_ Leona Axelsen Ringstrom?" Massie squealed. Hillary's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "EHMAGAWD! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO LEONA AXELSEN RINGSTROM IS? SHE'S MY ALL TIME FAVORITE MODEL! Born in Sweden on March 8th, Leona has contributed to the fashion and/or beauty brands Alice Ritter, Sue Stemp, and more!" Massie was so excited, she could hardly breathe. "Uhm, yeah." Leona said in a Swedish accent.

"Oh... so she's a model?" Hillary confirmed. "Duhh." Massie said, rolling her eyes. "Do you work in Sweden or America?" A petite girl with big turquoise eyes and brown hair down to her butt appeared behind Leona, diving into the conversation with a flawless no-splash entry. "Both." Leona replied. The new arrival flopped down onto the bed next to Massie and covered her eyes with the back of her hand. One second later, she shot up and sighed. "Mama, Papa, I don't mean to hurt you in sayin' this, but I need a chance to live on my own. To be free." She said with a southern accent.

Massie frowned. What was wrong with this new girl? She quickly pulled out her aPod and scanned the girl.

**Stage Name: Savanna Playin. Real Name: Sage N. Stone. Grew up playing Laura Ingalls Wilder on the long-running ABC Family show Little House on the Prairie since she was born. After being recruited to attend Alpha Acadamy, she quit the show and died her hair brown as a display of independence. Her character is running away from home; the scenes will be shot with her twin sister, who is happy to finally have an item to put on her resume. She has logged more acting days than any other person in the business and has 12 daytime Emmys that she keeps in her parents freezer in case of a fire.**

"Ehmagawd, you're Laura Ingalls Wilder? I couldn't tell 'cause of the eyes and hair, you know, since you're usually super-bronzed and blond on the show. But I love it! I haven't missed a single episode!" Leona exclaimed. "Ehmagawd! Me too!" Massie said, hoping that no one else could hear her say that. Totally embarassing.

Massie glanced at the empty bed as the other girls continued talking. Who next? The girl responsible for the Internet? A fourteen-year-old Navy SEAL? Hermione? These girls were better than September _Seventeen, _and Massie felt like an April Fool for having thought she'd out-fabulous them just by showing up. Massie mentally made a note in her mind.

Survive.


	5. Miss Jealous Monster

Clique: Taking on High School

Chapter Five: Miss Jealous Monster

As Cashlin sat down at her computer, she rolled her eyes, recalling the days events. After Luke had left, Alicia and the girls had invited her to a sleepover. Knowing it would have been boring, Cashlin decided she had a 'doctor's appointment' and couldn't make it. Cashlin opened her MacBook, clicking on Microsoft Exel. Clicking on **Cashlin's Goals**, she deleted everything in the document, and typed up a new sheet.

CASHLIN'S GOALS IN WESTCHESTER:

1. GET JOSH TO BE REAL BOYFRIEND.

2. GET RID OF ALICIA RIVERA. TO DO THIS, CONVICE OTHER GIRLS THAT YOU ARE THEIR TRUE ALPHA.

3. EXPOSE "LUKE" FOR WHO HE REALLY IS.

4. TAKE OVER THE PRETTY COMITTEE, LEAVING WAY FOR THE GLAM CLAN.

Closing the spreadsheet, Cashlin decided to work on her first goal.

**Cashlin: **hey josh?

**Josh: **whats up babe?

**Cashlin: **i've just been thinking... what if we take our relationship to the "next level"? i mean, we've been going out for a bit...

**Josh: **you really want _me_ to be your boyfriend??

**Cashlin: **of coursee ;)

**Josh: **sure 3

**Cashlin: **alrightey haha. i gtg, see ya later... byeeee. :*

Cashlin shut her phone off, grinning. Cashlin went back to her spreadsheet, deleting Goal #1. That was the easiest goal, and they were just gonna get harder. Cashlin was up for the challenge.

* * *

"Yum, snacks!" Dylan said, as Alicia's maid put down bowls of popcorn, pretzels, gummies, and a shrimp cocktail. Digging her hands through the popcorn, she pulled out the most buttery piece. Alicia eyed Dylan with disgust. "So girls! We have some cool activities planned for tonight!" Alicia said, then grimaced. She sounded like a kindergarten teacher! "Ugh, forget I just said that." She said, rolling her eyes as she passed everyone laptops. "We're going to search what our names mean!" Alicia said, opening hers. The rest of the girls opened theirs also, and for a moment the room was silent, except for the occasional tap of keyboard keys.

"Got it! My name is for girls only, is English, and it means of noble birth. Well, I suppose that is true, considering how rich daddy is." Alicia remarked, glancing at the other girls. "Me next! My name is for girls only, is French, and means clear, or bright." Claire said. "Bright? It's not like you glow." Dylan said, rolling her eyes. "Bright has more than one meaning Dylan." Alicia scoffed. "It means to be smart." Kristen said. "Which is true about Kuh-laire, who has all A's." Alicia said, smirking.

"Uhm... my name is for girls only, is Celtic, and means christ-bearer. What? I barely even go to church." Kristen said. "My name is for guys and girls, is Welsh, and means born from the sea. Huh?" Dylan said. The girls all groaned. "This is getting boring." Claire whispered. "Wait! What about Cashlin!" Alicia said hurriedly. "It's for girls only, is English, and means... vain?" Alicia said, mock gasping. "What does vain mean?" Dylan asked. "Self-centered." Kristen said, puzzled. "You got that right! There's something about that girl that makes me not like her one bit!" Alicia snapped.

"Leesh, calm down. She's really not that bad. I think somebody's a little jealous of her and Josh." Claire said. "Oh! Uhm, I have to... uhm... go to the bathroom!" Kristen raced out of the room, locking herself in the bathroom. Whipping out her cell, she dialed Massie's number. "Hello?" Massie said. "Mass listen. This is important. The ST has new official news. Josh broke up with Leesh... for Cashlin!" Kristen whispered. "Ehmagawd! For reals? How is our alpha dealing?" Massie asked. "Not too good. She's seething with anger and jealousy." Kristen reported. "Thanks for keeping me posted. I might send out a new roles list later. But now's nawt a good time. At lunch. I said that I had to go to the bathroom. Bye!"

* * *

**_Sorry it was so short,,, i just really like the massie/alpha acadamey part right now haha._**

**_keep me posted on watcha think :))_**


	6. Regina and Dinner

Clique: Taking on High School

Chapter Six: Regina and Dinner

Massie gratefully hung up the phone, happy she could find an excuse quick enough. God, didn't they realize that Massie had a life too? In fact, she had a better life than them right now. And there goes Kristen, interrupting, of course. Massie slid the phone back in her purse and reglossed, fuming. "Mass? You in here?" Astrid said, knocking tentatively on the door. "Yeah." Massie said. Astrid walked in. "Hello? Ever heard of privacy?" Massie rolled her eyes, her confidence back. "Just checking to see if you were okay." Astrid looked like she wanted to say a quote, but quickly glanced at Massie's face and decided against it. "Whens dinner?" Massie asked Astrid. Astrid glanced at her watch. "In a bit." She said. "But don't you want to check our your new wardrobe?" Astrid asked. Massie's face broke into a grin. Without a word, she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom with the other girls.

"Alright girls, I have to tell you a little bit of history about your uni-," Astrid was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Heyy! Regina in the house!" A tall, glamorous girl walked into the room. Massie stared at her. She had hoop earrings as big as oranges, long, black hair, and skin the color of chocolate. "Oh, Regina, you're late!" Astrid scolded her, but hugged her anyways. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Regina!" Everyone whipped out their aPods and scanned her.

**Name: Regina King. Regina is known for being a singer. She has sung at several NFL football games, and has worked with American Idol Kris Allen as a voice instructor. Regina is well known in Japan for her hit album **_**I'm The Queen**_**.**

"Hi Regina!" Hillary squealed. Regina smirked at Hillary. "Hey." She said, rolling her eyes. Her eyes ran over Massie, scrutinizing her. "So, what are you famous for." She didn't say it as a question. "Well, Regina, I'm an alpha." Massie said this like she was talking to a kindergartener. "Duh. But why are you here." She said, smirking. "I'm. An. Alpha." Massie said slowly. "Well, looks like you're a good-for-nothing alpha." Regina said, smiling pleasantly. "At least people know who I am here in America, and not _Japan_." Massie said. "You go girl!" Hillary whispered, pounding fists with her. Massie smirked.

"Girls! Let's not fight. Like I was saying before Regina came in, here are your closets." Astrid motioned to the wall. "But there's nothing there." Savanna said. Without a word, Astrid pressed a recessed button on the wall. Five doors appeared, each with a different girl's name. Massie opened hers, revealing a giant walk-in closet. All the girls walked inside, gaping. "Let me tell you a little bit about these carefully selected outfits." Astrid began. "All alphas are required to wear the standard uniform to all academic classes." Astrid walked into Leona's closet, and pulled out a metallic robe. It was chenille soft despite its shiny surface. The red Alpha Academy logo was sewn to the left pocket.

Astrid snapped her fingers, and holograms of the five girls modeling the champagne-colored blouse, silver tie, matching pleated mini, and clear gladiator sandals appeared in front of the girls. "I look even more bee-yo-tee-ful in hologram form!" Regina said, tossing her long black hair over her shoulder. "If you look beautiful, then I look stunning." Massie said, rolling her eyes. "Ehmagawd!" Hillary gasped. "This will be a new twist for me. I've never modeled something like this before." Leona said. "Finally, I can get out of those ugly prairie dresses." Savanna said, grinning.

"But for specialties like dance, drama, swim, spa, ski, gymnastics, ice skating, sports, sleep, and study, you will have these options." The holograms came out tumbling in metallic bodysuits, skiing in gold thermals, swimming in copper bikinis, and dancing in glittery tulle tutus. "How do we get all of this stuff?" Hillary said, and forgetting that the version of herself in front of her was a hologram, fell to the floor. "Point and click," Astrid said. "Everything you choose goes straight to your closets." She explained. "We are all one. In the human form we are pioneers embarked on a wonderful journey, exploring and experiencing the physical world. Bhagwan Shree Rajneesh." Astrid said, smiling to herself.

And with that, the girls returned to their own personal hologram fashion show, pointing and clicking like Annie Leibovitz.

* * *

"Does my hair look okay?" Hillary asked Massie. All of the girls were in the shower bathroom, getting ready for their first meal at Alpha Academy. Massie eyed Hillary's springy pigtails. "Uhm, sure." Massie said, turning her attention to her own hair. She had finally decided on curling it. She added another swipe of mascara, and winked at her reflection. "Alright girls, time to go to your first meal. You know what they always say, a free dinner is only found in mousetraps. Well... not they. Just John Capozzi." Astrid said. Leona groaned.

**Leona: **does she ever stop?

**Massie: **ehmagawd, i know, right? shes like a living, breathing fortune cookie.

As Astrid led the girls across campus to the Banquet Hall, Massie shivered, even though it was a very warm night. "Something wrong?" Hillary asked Massie. "Nothing. Just nervous, I guess." Massie grimaced. She had never been so nervous in her life. And it was scaring her. Hillary wrapped her arm around Massie's shoulder. "Just think. Soon, we'll be in contact with the opposite sex. _Finally_." Hillary looked at Massie, and just as she had expected, Massie grinned, her body warming up. Now _there _was a subject Massie was not scared of.

Massie looked up. Suddenly, they were at the Banquet Hall. The doors slid open. Ninety-five girls dressed in matching metallics searched for their tables inside the dome-shaped eatery. Made entirely of glass, the walls provided a 360-degree view of the twinkling stars overhead. "Ehmagawd." Massie whispered, and then she silently reminded herself to breathe. "This is nothing," Astrid beamed. "Follow me."

Twenty clover-shaped tables, one per house, faced a circular stage in the middle of the hall. Each time the Hillary Clinton's passed one, a chorus of Wall*E-sounding beeps chirped through the hushed hall. "What's that?" Regina's eyes shifted frantically as girls aimed their aPods at the newcomers. "They're scanning us." Leona said, rolling her eyes. Astrid finally stopped at the Hillary Clinton table. "Please sit." She said in a formal voice.

The top of the six-leaf clover was an LED screen that spelled out each girl's name, her meal, and its complete nutritional breakdown. It was clear the menu was tailored to the girl's alpha specialties and engineered to help them reach their full physical potentials. Why else would Hillary be dining on protein-packed sesame-crusted seitan? Certainly not for the taste of it. Hillary noticed her menu and made a face. "Ew." She muttered under her breath. Massie peered around and sighed. "Does having a good hair day count if you're in a completely boy-free cafeteria?" Massie said, sighing dramatically.

"A girl should want to look good for herself, not _boys_." Astrid spat out the word _boys_ like it was expired milk. Suddenly, a girl walked up to the Hillary Clinton table. "Excuse me? Leona? Can you sign this?" A small girl whispered. She opened up a wooden case, and held up a microphone. The girls scanned her.

**Name: Kaitlyn Patricks. Amazing singer, but is too shy to prove it. Grew up in Sweden, worshipping Leona Axelsen Ringstrom.**

Leona grinned at her fan. "Of course." She said, signing the microphone. "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" Kaitlyn whispered, and then skipped away. Suddenly, Shira Brazille herself appeared in the center of the stage in a black column dress and sunglasses, auburn hair blowing, dress completely still. Beneath her feet was a floating golden hover disk, levitating her a full foot off the ground. A collective gasp echoed off the glass walls. "G'day." Shira's down-under accent lilted through the expansive room. "Welcome to the first day of the best of your lives."

The alphas applauded, ignoring frantic _quiet down_looks from their muses. "You are here because you are special." Shira continued, her disc floating from one side of the round stage to the other. Her black dress swirled around her ankles. "Each and every one of you had the ability to be the top in your field and to advance the female genome for future generations. To do anything less with your gift would be a slap in the face to the Almighty She who created you. And a slap to her is a slap to me. Because I am here to finish her work and make you everything She wanted you to be." Applause echoed across the room. It sounded like a rainstorm.

"The Greeks gathered the best architects of their time and created something that had never existed before: a high society with a new standard of excellence. Their islands were modeled to honor the original alpha, Athena, goddess of war and wisdom." Shira declared. "_This_ island is modeled to honor you, the modern-day alphas, goddesses of wisdom and _more_." Massie's attention drifted toward a corkscew-shaped glass staircase behind the stage. It led to a balcony with a single table overlooking the entire hall. It was a table for six, just like the others. But something set it apart. Maybe because its occupants weren't dressed in metallics. Maybe because they were talking amongst themselves instead of listening to Shira. Maybe because they were...

"Eh. Ma. Gawd. I spy with my little eye, something that is _hawt_." Massie whisper-shout-nudged Hillary. Hillary gasped. Savanna and Leona turned their heads subtly. Regina's gaze remained fixed on Shira like a compass pointing straight to "loser". Massie squinted and counted not one, not two, not three, but five gorgeous boys. Massie's heart beat faster, and she shared a knowing glance with her fellow alphas. Her days of feeling male-nourished were over.

**Massie: **i spy with my little eye, something that is hawt.

Massie glanced back at the five boys. They wore navy blazers with crisp white button-downs, dark jeans, and gray Converse sneakers. Shira was still talking about her expectations when Massie's aPod hummed.

**Hillary: **they're checking us out!

**Leona: **so what? they look young. i like older men.

**Massie: **watch this.

Putting her telepathic _look at me_vibe out into the universe, Massie made extreme eye-contact with the cutest guy. A smile instantly played at the corners of his oh-so-kissable lips. She credited the PC for teaching her the art of speaking without saying a word.

**Hillary: **he's looking right at you!

Leona tossed her hair as if trying to steal the attention. But the guy's gaze remained fixed on Massie.

**Massie: **i have eye contact.

**Savanna: **well i have a-contact.

Savanna flashed her aPod. Gold conversation bubbles filled her screen. She and the guy had already exchanged hellos.

**Hillary: **how'dja do that?

She inched her chair closer to Savanna's.

**Savanna: **Season 9, when Laura Ingalls Wilder was zapped into the future by the UFO that landed in the plain, she got a job developing software so she could see her sisters and parents. Long story short, I took a six-week training course at DeVry to prepare. By the way, his name is Greg.

**Leona: **S, write something else!

Savanna wiggled her fingers, as if preparing them for the scene.

**Savanna: **hillary clinton says heyy!

On the balcony the boys were huddled over Greg's aPod like it was the latest _Sports Illustrated _swimsuit issue. Onstage, Shira cleared her throat. "And now, a word about the boys." They straightened instantly. The alphas cheered and whistled like rowdy inmates. Shira held up a hand, and the cafeteria fell silent.

"Allow me to draw upon the myth of Icarus." Shira paused, allowing time for her words to circulate. "Daedalus fashioned wings out of wax and feathers to help his son Icarus escape prison. Before taking off, Daedalus warned his boy not to fly too close to the sun. Overcome by the rush of flying, Icarus soared through the sky curiously, but in the process he ignored his father's instructions and came too close to the sun, which melted the wax and loosened the feathers. Icarus kept flapping his wings but soon realized that he was only flapping bare arms. And soon, he plunged into the sea and drowned." Shira cast her sunglassed eyes over the crowd.

"Zzzzzzzzz," Massie fake-snored. "Why is she telling us about wax and feathers?" Savanna rolled her eyes. "She's telling us about the Greek myth about temptation." She theater-geeked. "She's telling us not to get too confident." Hillary quipped. "She's telling us not to eat birds." Leona tried. "She's telling us not to date the guys," Regina snapped. Massie's skin prickled with doom. Or were her crush cells scrambling to find a new home?

Shira looked sternly out over the crowd. "Males are distractions and can change the course of a girl's life in an instant. So from this moment on, the boys are one hundred percent off-limits." All the air was sucked out of the room as Massie joined ninety-nine alphas in a group gasp. No boys? It was like visiting Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory and not being able to taste anything. "The boys--Greg, Shaun, Michael, Jacob, and Adam--will take classes with you. But all other interaction is forbidden. No texting, no flirting, no studying. Those who disobey will find themselves falling much father than Icarus." A few girls giggled nervously, unsure whether Shira was joking about that last part.

"Told ya," Regina whisper-smirked. Savanna picked up her aPod and shook it.

**Savanna: **it's not working. firewalled.

**Hillary: **crush blocked.

"But follow my rules and you will soar. Literally." Shira grinned at the muses, who were still onstage. "Every girl who displays exceptional alpha'tude will get flying lessons, and eventually, the keys to her own Personal Alpha Plane." Everyone whooped and hollered. Massie typed.

**Massie: **regina, hopefully, you're good with the tech stuff. break through my firewall thingy.

She sent the text and then handed Regina her aPod. Regina shook her head no. "I want to tell them to stop contacting us." Massie insisted. "Oh." Regina smiled peacefully. Her face was pretty the way water was tasty. It got the job done but lacked pizazz. All of her features were exactly where they should be. Her long black hair Pantened to her waist, and her body was slim and well proportioned. But something was missing. Probably nothing Visine and a smile couldn't fix.

After some impressive thumbnastics, Regina returned the aPod. Massie winked her appreciation, then began texting Greg.

**Massie: **Icarus should have flown at night. No sun!!!! C U soon.

Greg didn't text back. He didn't need to. His smile said it all. As Massie bit back a grin as well, Shira's disk paused at center stage. "I would like to speak to Massie Block, in my office please."


End file.
